


Of Mack and Yo-Yo

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: American past, F/M, Gen, Mack and Yo Yo, Mack and Yo Yo alone, S7 Spoilers, awkward metaphors, ep 7x01, racism in the 1940s, the Cavalry had enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Post the AoS S7 premiere, Mack and Yo Yo have some alone time...
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Of Mack and Yo-Yo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Marvel owns everyone here.

“...So,” Alphonso ‘Mack’ Mackenzie turned to Yo-Yo (Elena Rodriguez) brightly. “We’re in the past. In the late 1940s. WWII might be over, but the political correctness and toleration of our times is still a thing of the far future. How are you feeling?”

“Not bad,” the InHuman woman in question replied brightly. “I know that the situation may be worse – much worse, and we can be invaded the alien sirens from the planet Neptune or whatev-er, but right now? We have our hands full with Enoch’s ex-friends turned body snatchers, it looks like.”

“More like face thieves,” Mack looked away. “I’ve seen some strange and disturbing things since S.H.I.E.L.D. fell to Hydra the first time around and those included Lash, Hive, other InHumans, the alien space roaches used by the Kree, the Kree themselves-“

“Mack, stop,” Yo-Yo said gently. “I’ve been there for most of that myself, remember?” she lifted her new mechanic arms to emphasize the point. Yes, by this point in their lives, these arms were not exactly new, but their relative newness was not her point either. 

“I know that you did, I remember,” Mack exhaled. “It’s just that, it’s just that…” he took a deep breath and tried again. “It is just that it feels weird, saving Hydra to save S.H.I.E.L.D…. and is it worth it? Yes, S.H.I.E.L.D. was an important part of our lives – it is an important part of our lives, but, still, Hydra. Nothing good has ever come of it-“

“True,” Yo-Yo looked away, “but, conversely, S.H.I.E.L.D. isn’t about Hydra… I mean, it is not just about Hydra, no matter what May and Coulson… I mean, the original Coulson, told us…” she looked away. “Do you remember Mike Petersen?”

“Deathlok? What about him?” Mack frowned.

“I don’t like the new Coulson walking around like a creepy rip-off of Deathlok,” Yo-Yo said flatly. “I don’t think that anyone else does either. This is not the Coulson we knew-“

“This wasn’t the original Coulson to begin with-“ Mack snapped. Since this was atypical for him, Yo-Yo blinked. “Sorry,” Mack continued, “I know your point, but we’re understaffed-“

“But overqualified,” Yo-Yo stood her ground. “Mack, this isn’t the future, or even the present. The people here are largely underarmed-“

“Except that I’m an Afro-American, and you’re a Latin-American, and I don’t want to experience a real pseudolynching of either of us, and I don’t want to create unnecessary conflict, self-defence or not,” Mack sighed. “I’m proud of being an American, but at this point in time? America isn’t too proud of us, I’m afraid…” he looked away. “I hope that Daisy, Coulson and the others won’t run into some version of KKK in the process…”

“Maybe, but what can you do?” Yo-Yo looked down, acknowledging Mack’s points, however unhappy. “I don’t think that us staying behind helps things either, you know?”

“You don’t say,” Mack did not argue this point of his partner. “I’m an engineer, you now? A ship engineer, originally, not a field agent or anything like that, but now, well, now, I am a fish out of water, or something to this extent, you know?” He paused and added: “Not my best metaphor, but I too worry about our friends…”

“I’m sure that they’ll be fine,” Yo-Yo said gently, as she stood on her tiptoes and rubbed her cheek against Mack’s. “Even without the LMD Coulson – or whatever that thing is – they would’ve able to handle the regular threats of his time and place, and irregular ones? Why, they’re our duty and bread and butter, no doubt!”

“You’re mangling the metaphors on purpose, aren’t you?” Mack half-frowned, his attention not entirely diverted from the fact that Yo-Yo still did not like this particular version of Coulson at all. 

“Maybe,” Yo-Yo looked into his eyes, and while Mack was certain that he was making a blunder here, of some sort, he reached down and kissed her.

Yo-Yo kissed him eagerly back, and the duo forgot about everything and everyone else beyond them – at least for a time. It has been a while since they have been truly by themselves, after all. 

…As the pair just stood there, completely still, engrossed in each other and their kiss, Melinda May quietly escaped from the S.H.I.E.L.D. vessel, (and something of a mobile HQ), intent on her own mission, their current position in time and space be damned. 

The (former or not so former) Cavalry was going solo, come what may Hell or high water. She was that annoyed and angry! In addition, woe betide anyone, who would stand in her way!

End


End file.
